


Freezing Blood

by SincerelyWaving



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor gets hurt again, Connor whump, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Hank Anderson, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I like writing angst, I love my smol boi which is why he must suffer, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Whump, car crash, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyWaving/pseuds/SincerelyWaving
Summary: Connor and Hank get into a car crash and Connor get hurt badly. Luckily, he had more friends than he knows, and they won't let him die so easily





	Freezing Blood

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom! This has definitely been done before, but I figured it was a good place to warm-up writing for this fandom while I have a bigger story in the works  
> Assumes post-pacifist ending (most importantly, he doesn't shoot the two WR400s)  
> Some spoilers I guess for the game but idk

It hurt. Why did it hurt? Androids weren’t supposed to be able to feel pain, so why did this hurt so much? Connor gripped at his chest under his shirt, feeling the cool blue Thirium ooze from the gaping hole there and stain his hands. He let out a raggedy breath, his breathing system was compromised. Androids didn’t technically need to breath, but most newer models were equipped with the function as a way of integrating more efficiently with humans. The system also acted as a tertiary cooling system.

Connor coughed up a small bought of Thirium. He needed to get out of here. The cold chill in the air was starting impair his motor functions and the ever gentle snow on his hair and jacket seeped into the holes in his body and left pools of icy cold water in their place.

He struggled to remember what had happened. His short term memory seemed to be malfunctioning. He closed his eyes, his vision swarming with bright red error messages, each one flashing and vying for his attention in a clutter of noise and visual chaos. He winced as he tried to sort through them all, ordering them by importance. Several Thirium veins had been ruptured, some to stress, but others to something sharp. Connor gripped at the object sticking from his chest. A shard of glass.

That’s right. He had been in the car with Hank. They were going… they were going somewhere. Connor couldn’t remember where. The car radio had been playing heavy metal softly in the background as they had a light conversation. Sumo. They had been talking about Sumo. Hank had just barked out a laugh when it happened. A massive truck slammed into them from the passenger side, sending their car skidding across the ice and slamming into a tree.

After regaining consciousness, Connor had assessed his damage before turning to Hank. The Lieutenant was unconsciousness, red blood oozing from a cut on his forehead. He had stress to most of his major systems and a few cuts from glass shards, but was overall relatively unharmed. Connor had dragged him from the car and had begun to walk to where the truck sat, idly spewing angry smoke into the air. Then he had collapsed.

Connor curled up on himself. As his face scrunched in on itself in a pained expression. Why did this hurt? Connor couldn’t understand. Every movement he made send sharp jolts of heat through his freezing body. Was this what death felt like? He had died many times, but his memories of the exact event were often dull, and he could never remember something like this. Why would he need to? The closest he had felt to this was that day on the Stratford Tower, when the deviant (who Connor now knew had been named Simon) had shot himself under the chin. But then it was all over in a flash. A sharp spurt of pain and then nothingness as he had faded back into his own body and out of the dead android’s head.

Static filled his auditory processors and he struggled to hear anything beyond it. His LED flashed an angry red. Connor winced again as a particularly large drop of snow left behind a freezing track of water down his side. He needed to call someone. He tried to reach emergency services, but another warning flashed into his vision.

****_**Communication systems damaged**_  
_**Heavy internal damage**_  
_**External scan: non-functional**_  
_**Run Diagnostic? //Y//N//**_

**_//Y//_ **

****_**Diagnostic failed.**_  
_**Cause: Unknown**_  
_**Recommendation: Contact nearest Cyberlife store**_

Connor could have laughed at the newest message screaming at him over the others. His communications were damaged, he couldn’t contact anyone much less Cyberlife. He concentrated. Maybe he could contact one of the androids in the area. It was a last choice for him. Many androids at New Jericho still disliked and distrusted him and the rest of the DPD for the work they had done in hunting down and often destroying rogue deviants. But right now, Connor had little other choice. He sent out a message.

_Help_

He had no idea if the message would send, but he had little there choice. He groaned as he tried to flip onto his back. He tilted his head, hiding his LED, as he glanced at Hank. His vision was rimmed with black, but he could see the steady rise and fall of the Luitenants chest. A wave of relief rushed over him followed by a sharp spout of pain and at least a dozen more warning messages flooding his vision. He closed his eyes to focus on the more pressing ones.

****_**Thirium Levels: 72% and dropping**_  
_**Motor functions running at 65% efficiency**_  
_**Core Temperature at 30º and dropping***_  
_**Stress Level: 79% and rising**_  
_**Recommendation: Seek warm environment**_  
_**\--Replenish Thirium levels to 85% or higher**_

A noise from Connor’s right pierced through the static in his head.

“Oh my god.”

He felt someone kneel beside him and a warm hand touch his arm through his shirt. It was warm, but not human levels of warm. An android then. He tried to turn his head, the mechanics in his neck scream at him not to move. He opened his eyes and tried to clear as many error messages as he could to make out the shape of a female face, worry lines drawing her features into tight shapes. His external scans were not working, but he could at least recognize her as WR400.

“Traci..” He muttered as he felt another one run by his head, hopefully to check on Hank. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out more distinct features of the Traci model. She no longer had her LED, but her eyes were wrinkled with worry. She also had blue hair. “Eden…” he whispered.

The WR400 nodded, rubbing her hand along his arm. “That’s right, you saved me at the Eden Club, remember?” Connor could only nod. “What’s hurt?” She asked, her voice filled with concern. Connor grabbed at her hand with his opposite arm, wincing as the movement twisted the glass embedded in his chest. The artificial skin faded to white as he shared with her what was happening. She gasped and scrambled back as he finished feeding her data.

“Rose?” The other WR400 asked concernedly, now sounding much closer than she had been previously. “Are you okay? What did he do?” She sounded hesitant and Connor could imagine her casting wary glances in his direction.

The WR400, Rose, calmed herself and crept back to Connor’s side. “He’s in a lot of pain,” she said. “He needs a replacement Thirium regulator, but we have to stop the bleeding first.” She crawled over to his chest and gently pulled on the glass shard until it came loose. Connor hissed in pain as it slid over the broken veins, dripping blue blood onto his exposed chest. She set it to the side and hovered over his chest. She bit her lip in nervousness, peering at the damage. “I’m going to have to sever some of these veins so you can manually stop the Thirum flow to them, okay?” Connor nodded. His body would take care of it automatically. Rose dipped a hand into his chest cavity and gripped the broken veins. They would have to be severed completely. “This is going to hurt like a bitch,” she muttered before yanking them away from the damaged regulator.

Connor screamed. His whole body, which before had been near the edge of freezing, suddenly felt like it had exploded. His farthest extremities felt numb and on fire all at once and ever major organ he felt like it was burning him up from the inside. He couldn’t recognize his own voice screaming, his voice box shattering until the noise faded away into static. The LED on his temple flashed once more before settling into a gently swirling circle of crimson.

**_Run Diagnostic? //Y//N//_ **

**_//Y//_ **

****_**Diagnostic Complete.**_  
_**Thirium levels: 70% stable**_  
_**Core Temperature at 29º and dropping****_  
_**Stress Level: 93%**_  
_**Damage to Thirium Regulator**_  
_**Recommendation: Enter stasis mode until repairs can be made or emergence services arrive**_

**_Enter stasis? //Y//N//_ **

**_//N//_ **

Connor looked up at the two WR400s looking down at him. “Stasis…” he muttered. “Re-repairs…”

Rose nodded and clambered off of him. “We’ll get you two to Jericho okay? You’re going to be just fine.”

Connor glanced over at Hank who had been dragged to lie next to him. “Hank…” he whispered, but it did not rouse the Lieutenant from the depths of his sub-conscious.

**_Enter stasis? //Y//N//_ **

**_//Y//_ **

**Author's Note:**

> *30º C is equal to 86º F  
> **29º C is equal to 84.2 º F
> 
> Oof, I hope people like this  
> There'll be another chapter after this (probably)  
> Forgive any typos/plot-holes idk what I'm doing


End file.
